The Home NodeB (HeNB) is a user-side access equipment arranged in the house or office. It can access a mobile communication network through the Internet, so that the user indoors obtains a quality of radio communication service that has a wider bandwidth and higher reliability than that outdoors, and thus the bottleneck problem of radio data service air interface resource is solved.
One or more HeNBs can constitute a Closed Subscriber Group (CSG), and each CSG allows only certain User Equipment (UE) to access. The user-side white list is used to store a list of CSGs allowing the user to access, and when the UE wants to access the mobile communication network through the HeNB, it may first search for the CSG in the user-side white list, and then access the mobile communication network through certain HeNB of the CSG. After the UE accesses the mobile communication network, a network-side Mobility Management Entity (MME) can search a network-side white list to acquire information of a CSG that allows the UE to access, and pages the UE by sending a paging message to the CSG
Currently, the process of setting a user-side white list is initiated by a UE. The process includes: The UE initiates through the CSG a Non Access Stratum (NAS) message that includes attach message, service request, message about tracking area update, and detach message, receives a response message returned by the MME, and sets a user-side white list according to the response message. That is, the UE deletes the CSG from the user-side white list when the MME returns a rejection message, and the UE adds the CSG to the user-side white list when the MME returns an acceptance message.
The prior art has at least the following problems:
When the MME does not respond to the NAS message initiated by the UE through the CSG, the UE cannot know whether or not to delete the CSG from the user-side white list, and hence cannot set the user-side white list. Therefore, the user-side white list may be inconsistent with the network-side white list.
When the user-side white list is inconsistent with the network-side white list (for example, certain CSG included in the user-side white list is not in the network-side white list), the CSG accessed by the UE may be not included in the network-side white list. In such a case, the MME cannot page the UE according to the network-side white list.